


Snippet # 38

by Kadorienne



Series: Eroica Snippets [38]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is still a divestmentphobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet # 38

Dorian strolled into the sitting room of the rented cottage, toweling his hair. Klaus looked up and found, to his shock, that the Earl was completely naked.

"What do you want to do for dinner, darling? Shall you cook or shall I?"

Klaus found his voice. "Must you parade around like that?"

Dorian tossed him an amused glance. Klaus failed to see the humor in the situation. "For heaven's sake, Klaus, you've seen it all now, why should I hide it? It's not as if anyone else is going to see me."

"Because! You're not taking a bath and you're not – not having sex! There's no reason for you not to cover yourself!"

Now Dorian giggled. "So it's improper to be naked in a sitting room, but all right in the bathroom or the bedroom? What if I were to go into the kitchen now and cook dinner naked?"

Klaus winced. He was indeed appalled at the very idea. "Have you always been this shameless?"

Dorian finished with the towel and regarded his lover with tolerant humor. "Yes, I have. And it's a good thing, too, because you, my beloved Papist, have more than enough shame for both of us."

Klaus sighed. "I'll cook dinner."

"You're afraid I'll carry out my threat of cooking naked, aren't you?"

"Yes." Why try to prevaricate? He started to get up. Dorian leaned over him and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Very well, love. I'll let you cook, and I'll even get dressed myself, but only if you stay in that chair for the next ten minutes." With a fluidly graceful movement, Dorian knelt.

"You're not going to-"

"I certainly am," Dorian disagreed, unfastening Klaus's trousers.

"Why don't we go into the bedroom for this?" Klaus suggested, in what he hoped was a reasonable tone.

"Not if you want me to be clothed while we eat dinner."

Under the circumstances, Klaus had no choice but to stay put. "An Earl should have more sense of propriety," he grumbled.

"No doubt," was the last thing Dorian said.


End file.
